Oh wow
by Unlovable Girl
Summary: Bella meets Alice's boyfriend,Jasper, new best friend. She starts getting feeling things she's never felt before. But will Edward return the feelings or turn out to be a player. Sorry bad summary, read and review.
1. Getting up and getting ready

BPOV

"Bella, Get your ass up… Please and thank you!" screamed my oh so loving and crazy pixie friend, Alice. She comes everyday just to wake my happy ass up at 7 in the morning. God I hate her early bird lifestyle. She don't have to work and neither do I today.

"Alice, it's the weekend! Can't I sleep in a little?" I called down stair as I made my way to my bathroom for a wake-up shower. "Nope!" I heard pop the 'P' as she stood out the door. "Now hurry up before I reconsider my simple idea for Bella Barbie." Simple? Last time she said that I was in a mini skirt, tank top, and *shudders* high heels. I jumped out the shower, wrapped a towel around me and walked to my navy blue bedroom. I love this room. I repainted it (it was puke yellow) after I was given this two-story house. It used to be my grandma's, she knew I loved this house ever since I was a little girl. She left it in her will, all paid for, for me. "Now, don't move. I need to dress you before we go shopping" I heard Alice close the door. "I turned around, still wrapped up in my towel. "What are you going to do, Alice?" I said slowly. "When I'm done with you, Bella babe, you are going to be a BOMBSHELL!" she said simply. "Great, what do I have to do, seeing as there is no use in fighting this?" I sat at my sorry excuse for a vanity. "Just hold still and let me make you beautiful. Well, more beautiful." I snorted at that comment. "Just hold still." She repeated. Damn the pixie.

"Oh. I. Am. Good." I heard Alice say quietly to herself. I turned to look in the mirror and was stunned by what I saw. Staring back at me was a goddess, using only natural colors, only my other best friend, Rosalie Hale, looked this good. "Alice. Oh my god." I said. She had me in tight black skinny jeans with a purple lace tank top and my favorite All-Stars shoes. "Wow, this is simple." Was all I could think of at the moment. "Let's go shopping." Alice turned and walked down stair. I groaned and followed behind her. "Alice," I whined. "Can't I please eat something first?" It was already 8:12. "Sure, make it quick though. We meet Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Jasper's new best friend at the mall in Seattle at 11." She said as she sat down at my shabby table. I've really got to refurnish this house. "New best friend? Since when does your boyfriend get "new" best friends?" I asked, knowing full aware that Jasper doesn't make friends very easily. Trust issues. Alice just shrugged and stared out the window to another foggy ass day in Forks, WA.

"Alice, Bella!" I heard my favorite bear of a friend call to us as we entered the mall. "Emmett." We said at the same time. He is Alice's older brother, only by 6 months. They're adopted. Emmett's drop dead gorgeous girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, was standing a few feet away from her child-like boyfriend. She was look at a window full of designer clothes. Clothes I'll never be able to buy. "Hello Rosalie, where's Jasper?" I asked trying my hardest not to feel insecure with Rosalie around. "Hey Bella and Alice, The dweebs went to a video game shop. I don't know, I prefer cars over games." She said. Emmett snaked an arm around her waist. "And that's why I love you!" He boomed and kissed her cheek. I wish I had a love like they had. So easy, so carefree. "Let's go pick up my dweeb of a boyfriend and his new friend. Em, Rose, We'll meet you guys at the food court in twenty minutes, k?" she winked at the both of them, before dragging me to the game shop. They both snickered. "See ya later Bells." I heard Em boom. What the hell is going on? I thought as we walked into the shop. As we walked in I saw Jasper and a bronze colored hair greek god messing with the guitar hero. My heart began pounding out my chest, my throat felt dry and I felt weak-kneed all of a sudden. Then the god turned around and I saw the most beautiful emerald eyes in the world. He spoke in his velvet voice and I swear melted. "Hello, My name is Edward Cullen. What's yours, beautiful?"


	2. EPOV of chapter 1

**A/N: **Second chapter, I know they are short but that because I want them easy to read and to follow. Rated M for language. I'll try and get another chapter by tomorrow. No promises though.

**Here's EPOV for you my darling readers!**!!

EPOV

I can't believe Jasper is trying to set me up with his girlfriend's best friend. I mean I know I'm his best friend now, but I've never had problems getting girls. And I have no problem of getting said girls in my bed. "Dude, why am I here again?" I knew why but I want to annoy him. I hear him sigh beside me. Dudes a pansy, He drives a Ford Focus for Christ sake. "Dude, just shut up. This is my way of thanking you for saving my ass." He finally said after a pause. "You mean when I saved you from getting a boyfriend, ok yeah you do owe me." I grinned remembering the day we first met.

_**Flashback**_

_I feel bad for that guy. That poor shmuck is talking to Tyler Crowley. Tyler is notoriously gay. I mean like hella bad kinda a shit. "I glad I'm not him right now." I murmured to Ben Cheney. Ben nodded in agreement with me. We both knew how bad Tyler is to new guys. I've been working in this hospital for 3 years and even though I had to put up with Tyler during my internship, I would gladly save the next guy from that form of torture. I guess today is that day. "Hey, Ty, my man, let me take this guy off your hands. I'll show him the ropes, you go take a break." The look he guy gave me was one of gratefulness. "Sure man, I need one anyways. See ya later, Jazz." He sent the blonde hair, blue-eyed intern a wink and walked away. I noticed "Jazz" shuddered after Tyler left. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that dude. I'm Edward Cullen." "Jasper Whitlock. That guy creeps me out. Thanks. I owe you." He said with much gratitude. "No problem. Next time he starts putting the moves on you find me or tell him your engaged and the ring is getting sized." I said absently. "I think you and I are going to be great friends." He said before turning around to check on a patient. "Maybe he's gay too." I mumbled under my breath as I got back to work._

_**End of Flashback**_

We parked at this mall that Jazz's girl wanted us all to meet. Apparently, Jasper and I are supposed to meet Alice's brother, Emmett, and his girlfriend, Rosalie. That sounds like a prep name. I made my comment to Jazz about her. "Don't say that to her. She'll fuck you up six ways to Sunday. Rose is a mechanic at Em's shop. Don't fuck with a bitch that knows her cars." He said as we walked inside. We were greeted by a bear of a man and a hot looking chick. "Em, Rose, this is my new best friend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this Emmett Brandon and Rosalie Hale." "Hiya, Eddie." Em said with a childlike grin. God, I hated that name. "Hello." Was all I could manage. The blonde called Rose, sized me up then just ignored me. Bitch. "Alice and Bella should be here soon, Em. Hey Edward lets go into the game shop and see if they have the guitars set up." Jazz turned me in the direction of the shop. "Cool, I'm game." I said as we walked in. We started messing with them until I noticed a small pixie-looking girl and what looked like a goddess next to her walk in. I immediately turned on the charm. "Hello, My name is Edward Cullen. What's yours, beautiful?" From the look on her face I had her hooked. Looks like I'm getting some tonight.

**A/N: So again short, I know. I'll work on the length next chapter. We'll good night kiddies so you soon. Good night!**


	3. Pizza and a date?

**A/N: **Chapter 3! Chapter 3, chapter 3, chapter3, chapter 3!!! This will be a little longer, only because it took me twice as long to write it. I'm thinking about making the story 20 chapters long. I would make it longer but I have school soon… so yeah… ok anyways here is Chapter 3.

BPOV

"Um. Hi, my name is Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella." I managed to stumble out the sentence and was blushing and looking at the floor at the same time. Oh wow, the most gorgeous guy in the universe is talking to me. To me. Oh wow. "Bella. That's a unique and beautiful name. I like it." I like the way you say it. His voice created butterflies in my stomach. He looked like he was going to turned to Jasper to say something but Jasper and Alice were already on the other side of the store making out. "Do they always do that?" He quirked and eyebrow at me and pointed in that direction. "That's only because they haven't seen each other in two days." I replied indifferent. It seems like everybody has love but me. I bet the greek god has a girlfriend or a fuck buddy. "So do you want to walk around the mall with for a little bit and give these two some privacy?" He flashed me a crooked grin and after that I was under his control. "If you want to." Was my answer. God, that sounds stupid. "Come on, I know this awesome book place on the other side of the mall. I'm sure you'll like it. Hey Jazz, uh Bella and I are going to the bookstore. Want us to catch up with you later?" "Food court, twenty minutes." Was all we could make out between those two. "Ok, bye?" And we left the two lovebirds in their own little world.

The bookstore was relatively big compare to some I have been to and the one I work in. I headed straight for the classics to see if they had something that I didn't already own or read. I figured that Edward would want to look at sport magazines or history books, whatever his preference is. I found a couple that I hadn't read and a few classics I didn't have. It was when I found a copy of Romeo and Juliet that I noticed I wasn't alone in this section. I looked up to meet a set of emerald eyes staring back at me intensely. "I never would have picked you as a classics' type of person." Edward said after breaking my gaze. "I've always loved them." Again, stupid. "I like them too. They almost make you wish you lived in a simpler time." I had to agree with him there. "Well, I bet the gang is waiting on us so I'll pay for these and we'll head over." I said quickly, I trying to lighten the intense atmosphere he created. I mean the only time I have heard the word _gang_ was on Scooby doo reruns. I wonder if I'd be Velma or Daphne. Velma, definitely, Velma. I headed to the register to pay for my books, then we head over to the food court just in time to see Emmett wolf down three burgers with three more waiting for their demise. "Wow, he eats like a bear." I heard Edward say quietly to me. "I keep thinking he's either half of one or a mutated one." I heard a musical chuckle right beside me. I love that sound. "Em, slow down the chow down!" I yelled at him. Seriously his girlfriend doesn't even eat an eighth of what he eats. "Uh Bella, Lets go grab something to eat before Alice's brother eat the entire mall." As Edward directed me to a small pizza place. "Hey Bella, Edward, wait up." We turned to a flushed Jasper and a slightly pleased Alice. "I'm going to guess the game shop had a closet for you two." I said without thinking. I immediately blushed after my brain registered what I had said. "Never fuck and tell." I heard Jasper whisper to Alice. "Ew." Both Edward and I said at the same time. "So what does everyone want to eat, I'm buying." Edward said after a beat. "Cheese, please." Was Alice and I's response. "Pepperoni." Jasper said. "Ok, I'll get one pepperoni and one cheese pizza. Jazz, you and I, we'll share and Bell and Alice, we'll share. Alright?" Fine with me." Fine with us."

We got our pizzas and sat at a small table. Alice sitting by Jasper and Edward sitting by me. I fidgeted nervously. We figured that Emmmett and Rosalie were going to ditch us to burn off the calories that Em consumed. "Sex is the best and fun way to burn calories." Alice said in that matter-of-fact tone. "Ew. I'm trying to eat here, Ali." I grumbled. "I agree with her. It is fun." Edward said as he took a big bite of his piece of pizza. "Same here." Of course Jasper would agree with Alice. He's head over heels for her. I bet he'd agree with her if she said that the sky was orange. "You're only agreeing 'cause she's your girlfriend." I commented to Jazz. He shrugged. "If it makes her happy, then so be it. I don't care if my answer is prejudiced." He kissed her cheek after making that statement. Alice's face lit up like the fourth of July. Damn it, why can't have that? I looked over and he was staring at me. "Bella, do you want to go out with me?" Edward asked simply.

**A/N: Ugh, I wish this was longer. Sorry duckies, more tomorrow. Read and Review, please and thank you.**


End file.
